


A Lesson Learned

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Multi, Tickling, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Unsafe Binder Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shuichi wears his binder for too long, hurting himself and worrying his boyfriends in the process. Kaito and Kokichi make sure he learns his lesson.





	A Lesson Learned

“Wait a second.” Kokichi was the first to notice, catching Kaito’s attention as well. “Shuichi, how long have you been wearing your binder?”

“Um… maybe a few hours? I don’t think it’s been that long.”

A blatant lie. 

“How are you feeling right now?” Kaito asked, expression growing concerned. 

“Fine. I’m completely fine.”

His back and ribs flared with pain.

Clearly unsatisfied, Kokichi and Kaito exchanged looks, sharing a rare moment of silent communication. When their focus returned to him, their next course of action was already decided.

“Alright, c’mere.” Kaito scooped him up before he could protest, carrying him to the bedroom as Kokichi followed closely behind. “Take your binder off first, and then let’s talk.” 

Shuichi grudgingly complied, though he couldn’t deny the physical relief that followed. He took a moment to regulate his breathing, coughing a few times for good measure, before settling down on their shared bed.

“Now,” Kaito continued once they were all seated. “What did we say about wearing it for too long?”

“I know you told me not to, but it’s really not that bad! It didn’t even hurt that much!” Shuichi tried to argue.

Kokichi scoffed, making a show of rolling his eyes.

“Seriously? That’s definitely a lie. You’re still breathing waaaay harder than normal.”

“Gotta side with Kichi on this one,” Kaito sighed. “You have to take better care of yourself, man. It really freaks us out when you do things like this.”

“I… I know,” Shuichi relented, already feeling a familiar sense of guilt creeping in. “I don’t mean to worry you two, but I just feel a lot more secure with it on. It… helps.”

Gingerly, Kaito wrapped his arms around Shuichi, pulling him closer to lay back against him. At the same time, Kokichi scooted forward, settling himself down between Shuichi’s legs.

“Still, you gotta be careful. We don’t want you hurting yourself,” Kaito said as he ran a hand through Shuichi’s hair. 

“Yeah,” Kokichi agreed, then grinned. “We already have a reckless idiot in this relationship, and it would be cruel to steal Kaito’s role from him!”

“Hey! What the hell-”

Shuichi couldn’t help but chuckle, amusement easing some of the remaining tension in his chest. The sound instantly quelled Kaito’s irritation and made Kokichi grin even wider.

“Well, glad that’s settled!” Kokichi clapped his hands together. “But you know… I think this calls for some consequences. We’ve got to make sure Shuichi’s actually learned his lesson. Riiiight?” 

His eyes locked onto Kaito’s, which instantly lit up in understanding. 

“…Right. Sorry about this, Shuichi!” 

“Wait, wha-?!”

Kaito didn’t seem sorry at all as he hooked his arms under Shuichi’s, abruptly turning a gentle hug into a deadly trap. With Shuichi’s upperbody restrained, Kokichi was free to move in and roll up his shirt, exposing the lower half of his torso.

“Neeheehee… Don’t worry! We’ll go easy on you this time!”

“Kokichi, w-wahahahahahahait!” Shuichi started giggling as soon as Kokichi touched him, squirming as agile fingers pinched their way along his sides.

“You’re so cute when you laugh,” Kokichi teased, knowing it always flustered Shuichi without fail. “I’m sure Kaito thinks so, too!”

“Heh, can’t argue with that,” Kaito commented as he leaned down to nuzzle Shuichi’s neck. It was a minor addition (and not nearly as effective as it would be on Kokichi), but it was still ticklish enough to make Shuichi giggle harder. 

“Kahahahahaito nohoho!”

“So you gonna go for it, or what?” Kaito questioned Kokichi after a minute or so.

“Oooh, are you really that impatient to see Shuichi lose it?”

“Tch… don’t act like you’re not.”

“Aww, ya got me! Well, Shuichi, are you ready?”

“Please don’t,” Shuichi pleaded, already knowing where this was going.

“Nope! You brought this on yourself. Now, here we goooo!”

With that, Kokichi’s hands finally descended on his belly, skittering and scratching softly at the sensitive skin. The motion was more playful than anything, but it still made Shuichi fall into a fit of laughter.

“Kokihihihichihi stohohop! Plehehehease!”

“Promise not to wear your binder too long again?”

“Yehehehes!”

“Yes what?”

“Yehehes, I prohohohomise wohon’t!”

“Think he’s had enough?” Kokichi glanced up at Kaito, though the tickling didn’t stop for even a second.

“Yeah, I think he’s got the idea.”

“I dohohoho! Pleheheastahahap!”

At long last, Kokichi pulled back, raising a hand to cup Shuichi’s face.

“You alright?” he checked, expression neutral but eyes alert.

“Y-Yeah… Just gotta catch my breath.”

“Need anything?” Kaito added. “Or do you want us to stay here for a while?”

“…Stay.”

Eager to oblige, Kaito and Kokichi immediately cuddled up against Shuichi’s body, enveloping him in warmth. Shuichi happily soaked up the affectionate attention, letting all his insecurities melt away.

It wasn’t long before he drifted off to sleep, barely registering the lips that pressed against his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are all very much appreciated!
> 
> More tickle fics including this one are available on my tumblr, [tickly-tufts](https://tickly-tufts.tumblr.com/masterlist)!


End file.
